The Malfoy Ring
by redflower
Summary: [One-Shot] Draco's conflicting feelings on being a Malfoy resurface when he finds that Hermione has been wearing his family ring.


**Author's Note: **Hey, you all! I am having some major writer's block on "A Little Misunderstanding". Well, actually, I have the whole ending written for the most part. It's just the next chapter. It's driving me insane, because Draco and Hermione have to fight. ...So, to make it up to you, and hopefully, to get my creative juices flowing again, I present this little one shot.

I've been toying around with the idea of the Malfoys having a family ring for a long time and the whole story spun off of that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading it, because I really like it! Anyways, please review!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**"The Malfoy Ring"**

"Malfoy…" She whispered, and she could see the new look in his gray eyes. She could always tell. Whenever he was amused they always looked silver gray, light because of the mischievous glint in them. Stormy gray, and he was angry. Foggy gray, and he was deep in thought. That's how they were now. Cloudy and distant.

She never should have said it. She never should have called him that. She knew he hated it. She should just stop. Leave. Let him be alone.

His arms around her had become lax and she made a move to leave.

He could feel her wanting to leave. She always would when he was like that. When she would say something that reminded him. She would always leave him alone, thinking he needed to be. She would go off. And he didn't want it to be like that.

"No," He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear as he caught her elbow in his had, so that she could not leave. She looked at him, her gaze questioning, but the light kiss on her lips was enough to convince her.

How amazing he was at that. As much as she denied it, she knew that he could convince her to do anything when he kissed her like that.

She smiled as he pulled her towards him, falling back onto the couch. She hovered over him, keeping her lips inches above his. Making him wait.

But he was always an impatient one and he slipped his hand to the base of her neck, drawing her closer. She placed her hand on the couch for leverage as she crept ever closer.

He pulled her towards him and was about to kiss her when the glint of something gold slipped from its hiding place beneath her blouse. He tore his gaze from her eyes to it.

He felt numb.

It was the Malfoy Ring. There was no denying it. Gold with (what else but) a large emerald stone set in the center. On one side the Slytherin emblem was carved, a snake coiled inside of it, its eye a gleaming diamond.

On the other side was the Malfoy crest. A dignified motif surrounded a scripted 'M' and underneath was engraved "Power, Honor, Pride." A sort of family motto. Encircling the stone listed the names of the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy… Draco X. Malfoy…

Draco Malfoy. His name. Stupid name, he thought.

Oh, but how he once loved it. How he couldn't wait for his father to entrust him with the ring. But now… now everything was different. Now, he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Hermione? Where did you find this?" He asked and Hermione's mind flitted back to that day. She had found it about a week prior and put it on a chain for herself to wear. She really had felt no need to ask at the time.

She saw his eyes grow stormy and wondered what she could say? "I didn't mean to anger you…" She managed.

"Please..." He started, his voice blank. He wanted nothing to do with it. That name. He wanted no part of it. He once thought he could push it away. He once believed he could just change and it would no longer be a part of himself. "Please, don't wear it."

A million things were running through her mind and her breath caught in her throat. Did he still think he could keep her a secret? And that her wearing it would announce it to the world? Did he still care about what other people would think? Was he ashamed? Still prejudiced? Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh, I see, you don't want anyone to know, is that it?" She spat angrily, pulling the chain from her neck and letting it drop to the floor. "You think can love me in secret, but deny me when were not." She moved towards the door when she heard him call…

"No…" He pleaded, "That's not it. It's just…"

"Just what?" She said, trying to keep herself together as he moved closer towards her, tentatively touching her arm.

He stopped. She stopped. Even time seemed to stop, at least for a moment. He had no idea what to say. The Draco versus Malfoy struggle was on again. He could lie, like his father. Or he could tell her the truth. Be Draco, he told himself, not Malfoy.

"It reminds me of him."

She turned back around, her red wet eyes meeting his. He pulled her into an embrace and they stood in silence again.

He coaxingly led her over to the couch, where they sat together, his arm around Hermione who was snuggled against his side.

The ring was still lying on the floor and that's all he could look at then. It was shining, lighted from the fire that was still crackling in the fireplace. They continued the staring contest until Hermione had finally nodded off.

Once she had fallen asleep, Draco carefully moved up off the couch as not to wake her. He bent down to pick up the ring from the floor. While walking back to his room he slipped it off its chain and opened one of the drawers in the chest.

He stood there for a moment looking at his name deeply engraved on the golden bauble. He was slightly tempted to put it on. But then the memory of his father flashed in his mind.

He swallowed hard, and then quickly put it back in it velvet box, snapping it shut.


End file.
